My Prince
by Davebo1007
Summary: Wolford confessed his love to his childhood friend.


**Will You Be My Prince **

Marcus was walking home from work on a cloudy night, well if you could call him dancing to entertainment some horny ass males work. The night air was cool with a light breeze that ruffled his fur, but as the arctic fox walked home, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. Taking a quick glance back, he had noticed there were three horses he had danced for in the night club following him just a few feet back.

Testing out his theory Marcus turned into a nearby alley and continued to walk thinking it was a short cut. The three horses saw this and ran into the alley right behind the arctic fox. Marcus had noticed at the last minute he had taken an alleyway with a dead end turning around he saw the three horses standing there. Bearing his fangs and claws Marcus was ready to fight his way out even though he was scared for his life. Two of the horses quickly rushed him as one of them grabbed his arms and the other punched him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees.

" Easy there Sugar ass. I don't like to hurt my prize with my fist, but instead with my dick." the third horse commented as he undid his pant letting his massive cock hang loose, " Now be a good bitch and open up wide."

Marcus knew it was no use in trying to fight back, he couldn't escape from them. The fox complied, opening his mouth as the horse shoved his massive cock down his throat.

" Ah, that's a good bitch take it all. Boys strip him, let's have some fun." He said as he thrusted his hips in and out fucking the fox's mouth. The other two did as they were told ripping off the fox's clothes until the arctic fox was in only his fur.

One of the other horses grabbed the base of Marcus tail and positioned himself to drive his dick deep inside his asshole. Pushing in nice and slow, he savored the feeling of a tight ass around his cock.

" Ahhhhh!" Marcus cried out as he felt the horses dick thrust deep within him.

James was passing by the same alley walking home from work when he heard a sound of someone in distress. Stopping in his tracks for a moment he used his unique eye to look down the dark alleyway. Seeing a mammal getting raped, he ran down the alley with his eyes fully savage as his fur started to turn white as snow.

The two horses thrusted their massive dick deep into Marcus until they both came at the same time filling him up from both ends. " Ah, that was amazing. Hey Bruce what end do you want?" One of them asked, but never got a response.

James had made quick work of one of the horses that was made to be the lookout knocking him out cold. Turning his attention to the other two he said, " We meet again Duncan. Didn't I tell you the last time, when I see you I was going to make you suffer before I send your ass to jail?"

" Boss who is that?"

" It's the fucken White Shadow Wolf! John run!" He yelled before turning around and being face to face with the most dangerous mammal he had ever met.

Quickly glancing down at the ground James saw the arctic fox motionless laying there with seman leaking out of his mouth and between his legs. The wolf's mind finally snapped when he saw the mark on the left shoulder he had left many years ago. Realizing who it was James wasted no time grabbing the horse by his face and slamming him on the cold asphalt. Taking out his paw cuffs he placed them on him before grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket and calling his job.

" ZPD. What is your emergency?"

" Hey Benny this is officer Wolford. I need a transport unit near West Avenue Parkway Sahara Square in the alleyway for three mammals." James replied, trying to sound calm as possible as he walked over to downed fox.

" Alright, there are three cruises in your location, please wait there." Ben said before hanging up.

James placed his cell phone back into his pocket as he checked over the arctic fox. The injuries didn't look too bad from his point of view. Looking around, he found the fox's wallet and identification card, looking at the name it was his long time friend Marcus Frost-bite.

James had walked back over to Marcus and placed his paw on the fox's back as his eyes glowed savage. A blue glow shined from his paw as he healed the fox's wounds. Marcus had surprisingly opened his eyes to see it was James that came to his rescue. Trying to speak, but the only thing he could say was, " Thank you B-Beast."

James smiled down at Marcus as he heard the sirens of several cruises coming they're way. Delgoto roared as his cruiser skirted to a stop as he yelled out, " Hey buddy, are you okay?"

" Yeah, Delgoto. Don't worry about the fox. I'm going to take him home with me just get these two assholes out of my sight and the one that ran. Oh, tell chief Bogo, I will give him a call in the morning." James replied as he picked up the fox and flew away before his co-worker could give him another reply.

Using the clouds in the sky as cover James flew to his home with the arctic fox in his arms, making sure he wasn't seen by his neighbors. Using his back balcony James slipped into his bedroom and placed Marcus on his bed as he ran downstairs to his kitchen to retrieve a hot water bottle. After climbing the stairs he made it back to his bedroom, then placed the water bottle under Marcus back then walked over to his closet to get changed.

Once James was out of his uniform, he headed back downstairs to his living room, he stopped past his hallway closet and grabbed a few blankets before heading to the couch and laying down.

**3 Hours Later **

Marcus had woken up shocked and scared looking around the dark bedroom frantically thinking to himself, 'Where am I? What a minute, I was taped, but I can't remember anything after that.'

Suddenly a familiar scent passed by the Marcus nose as his mind screamed, ' It's Beast!' So taking another look around the bedroom Marcus spoke to himself as he got out of the bed, "So it was Beast that saved me, but why was his fur white?"

James tossed and turned through the night, but couldn't get comfortable as he slept. Sitting up on his couch the gray wolf closed his eyes and started to mediated. As he did, he could hear Marcus moving around upstairs smiling to himself as he trained in his mind.

Marcus had found the master bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. The water felt great rushing down his back as he showered. Finishing up, he reached for the nearest towel to dry off with Marcus wasn't surprised when he smelt James scent on it. Stepping out of the bathroom, he noticed he didn't have anything to put on. Suddenly he heard a voice, speak out to him, "Marcus go to the closest you should find something to wear in there."

The arctic fox was going to reply back, but did as the voice told him. Reaching the closet he did find a pair of pajamas that were just his size. Taking them off the hanger he put them on and got back into bed, his mind couldn't get James out as he, closed his eyes.


End file.
